zimfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest odcinkiem pilotażowym Invader'a Zim'a zaprezentowanym stacji Nickelodeon w 1999 roku a szerszej publice dopiero 12 lat później. Po dostrzeżeniu ostrej reakcji Zim'a na spożywanie ziemskiego jedzenia, Dib postanawia urządzić bitwę na jedzenie na stołówce, co da mu okazję do zdemaskowania kosmity. Fabuła Odcinek pilotażowy rozpoczyna się kilkominutowym wstępem z narratorem tłumaczącym kim jest Zim i jakie są jego motywy. Zaraz po jego zakończeniu akcja przenosi się do klasy Ms. Bitters, gdzie jeden z uczniów- Melvin jest w trakcie referatu na temat kim chciałby zostać w przyszłości. Przedstawiony zostaje Dib: jako jedyna osoba w klasie dostrzegająca, że Zim to kosmita i próbująca przekonać do tego faktu sąsiada z ławki jednak bez powodzenia. Po wyśmianiu przez Zim'a rysunku Melvina w skafandrze kosmicznym, lekcja kończy się a akcja przenosi na szkolną stołówkę. Opór Zim'a przed zjedzeniem fasolki wzbudza zainteresowanie Dib'a, wspólnie z Gaz osaczają go, by ten na ich oczach spróbował ziemskiego jedzenia. Zaraz po pierwszym kęsie Zim pada na podłogę, w wyniku ostrej reakcji jest mocno osłabiony a jego głowa staje się nabrzmiała i pulsująca. Dib woła okolicznych uczniów by osobiście przekonali się o nieziemskości tego zjawiska, jednak Zim'owi udaje się wymknąć, pozostawiając za sobą ścieżkę zielonej wydzieliny. Ślady prowadzą aż do bazy Zim'a. Przy pomocy GIR'a jego głowa zostaje przywrócona do oryginalnych rozmiarów, znikają również inne skutki reakcji alergicznej. Kosmita schodzi do podziemnej części bazy. W międzyczasie w domu Dib'a, chłopak myśli na głos o wydarzeniach minionego dnia, o tym jak prawie udało mu się zdemaskować Zim'a po czym postanawia, że dnia następnego w czasie przerwy obiadowej urządzi bitwę na jedzenie na stołówce w czasie której wmusi w niego kolejną porcję jedzenia i w ten sposób zdemaskuje. Jednak o jego planie dowiaduje się również Zim, dzięki pluskwie którą niepostrzeżenie zamontował na tyle jego głowy. Irken postanawia odwiedzić warsztat by przygotować się na konfrontację. Następnego dnia w czasie przerwy obiadowej Zim wkracza na stołówkę wewnątrz dużego mecha, powierzchownie tylko podobnego do jego zwyczajnej sylwetki, co jednak wystarcza do nie wywołania zbyt dużego szumu wśród kolegów. Pojawia się również Dib uzbrojony w wyrzutnię jedzenia wmontowaną w metalową rękawicę a zasilaną z noszonego na plecach generatora. Z początku Zim komplementuje wynalazek rywala, co podoba się Dib'owi, jednak zaraz po tym przystępują do walki. Regularna bitwa na jedzenie rozpoczyna się po przypadkowym trafieniu postronnego ucznia. W pewnym momencie pole siłowe chroniące Zim'a jest przeciążone ciągłym ostrzałem Dib'a, więc aktywuje on rezerwy energii robota, pozwalające mu przejść do ataku i ostatecznie wystrzelić w Dib'a, przez co ten ląduje na plecach, uszkadzając swoją wyrzutnię. Tryumf Zim'a zakłóca jednak awaria robota, przez co zaczyna przyciągać do siebie okolicznych uczniów oraz resztki jedzenia, aż nie zostaje całkowicie unieruchomiony. Sytuację wykorzystuje Dib i przygotowuje specjalny pocisk: burrito, aby wykończyć Zim'a, jednak przez uszkodzenia wyrzutni, burrito mija cel i ostatecznie trafia samego Dib'a. Do zrujnowanej bitwą stołówki wkracza Ms. Bitters uzbrojona w linijkę, uczniowie jako winnego wskazują Dib'a. Za karę Dib zmuszony jest wypisywać na tablicy "Zim, nie jest kosmitą", ponownie myśli na głos, więc zostaje uciszony przez nauczycielkę, stanowczym stwierdzeniem, że nie chce słyszeć z jego strony nawet piśnięcia. Jak na zawołanie za oknem pojawia się Zim w latającym spodku i wydaje krótki pisk, co przyciąga rozdrażnioną Bitters, do Dib'a. Ciekawostki * Swoją budową Pilot jest bardzo podobny do pierwszego, oficjalnego, odcinka: The Nightmare Begins. ** Na początku obu wyjaśnione zostaje kim jest Zim i dlaczego znalazł się na Ziemi. ** W obu Dib po raz pierwszy spostrzega kosmitę dopiero, gdy znajdują się we wspólnej klasie. ** W obu Dib postanawia w jakiś sposób zdemaskować Zim'a. * Gdy Dib za karę wypisuje na tablicy "Zim nie jest kosmitą", pomiędzy tymi zdaniami doszukać się można również "Zim porywa i przeprowadza sekcje na zwierzętach gospodarskich", rysunek głowy kosmity, niżej również "Boli mnie ręka", "Tak, on jest" (kosmitą), oraz "Zaraz odpadnie mi ręka". * W odcinku Gaz ma jasnoniebieskie oczy, zamiast brązowych. * Jedno z dzieci na stołówce wygląda jak tytułowy bohater komiksu Vasqueza, Squee. * W scenie gdy jedna z dziewczynek przebiega przez kadr w czasie bitwy na jedzenie, pod jednym ze stołów można dojrzeć GIR'a w swoim psim przebraniu. * Jednym z dzieci przyciągniętych do pancerza Zim'a jest Zita, mimo, że później pojawia się z boku kadru z dala od niego. Błędy animacji * Na początku odcinka Zim przy kwestii "Yes I do", ma usta niezsynchronizowane z wymawianymi słowami. * Gdy Zita po raz pierwszy stwierdza, że Dib jest szalony, jej usta się nie poruszają. * W początkowej sekwencji można zobaczyć, jak Zim śpi, choć w niedokończonym odcinku Roboparents Gone Wild miało zostać ujawnione, że Irkeni nie potrzebują snu. * Okazjonalnie, czułki Zim'a są zielone. * W początkowej sekwencji spodnie Zim'a są takie same jak jego rękawy, później, podobnie jak w reszcie odcinków, są czarne. * Gdy Zim wchodzi na stołówkę, siedząc wewnątrz robota, zdaje się mieć swoje soczewki na oczach, z kolei w ujęciach wewnątrz maszyny, nie ma ich. * Śpiąca dziewczynka w scenie w klasie nieruchomieje, gdy do Dib'a odzywa się chłopak z ławki obok. Dzieje się to cztery razy. * Gdy Zim wraca do domu, jego peruka i soczewki zostają zdjęte przez serworamiona bazy. Gdy chwilę później wzywa GIR'a, wciąż je ma. * Gdy uczniowie zostają przyciągnięci do robota, Zim'a, tan chwieje się i zatacza poza kadr z lewej strony. Zanim przestaje być widoczny, jego noga nieruchomieje. * Worek ciągnięty przez GIR'a znika, zanim zostaje odciągnięty poza kadr. * Gdy Dib obserwuje upadek Zim'a po zjedzeniu fasolki, nie ma przy sobie łyżki, mimo, że pojawia się ona po wykrzyczeniu przez niego słów "he is an alien!". Kategoria:Odcinki